Il neigeait
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Il neigeait et Damara ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens jouaient dans l'immensité immaculée.


Damara n'avait jamais compris pourquoi tous les enfants de son âge s'extasiaient sur la neige. Ou peut-être était-ce elle, l'anormale, à ne pas s'intéresser aux flocons qui s'écrasaient sur le sol pour créer des paysages immaculés qui de toute façon ne savaient que lui faire mal aux yeux. C'était sans doute elle, le problème, mais l'idée ne lui plaisait pas, quand bien même pouvait-elle être vraie. Alors la jeune fille, âgée de douze ans à peine et déjà désabusée, regardait par la grande fenêtre de sa chambre les enfants de son âge qui s'amusaient comme des idiots dans le froid. Comment peut-on vouloir jouer par un temps pareil ? Damara secoua la tête, visiblement incapable de comprendre les personnes de son âge.

La préadolescente s'apprêtait à se poser devant l'ordinateur portable de sa mère qui n'était pas à la maison, mais se stoppa quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Damara leva les yeux au ciel, ennuyée d'avance. Elle préparait déjà ce qu'il lui faudrait dire : « Ma maman n'est pas là. » Les réactions étaient diverses mais on la laissait en paix, généralement. Elle avança jusqu'à l'entrée et, après un soupir, elle ouvrit.

Son air ennuyé fut remplacé par une expression complètement blasée. Devant elle, une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années qu'elle connaissait bien puisqu'il s'agissait de sa voisine. Meulin Leijon. Toute petite et emprunte des rondeurs des enfants, elle abordait de grands yeux olives qu'elle braquait comme une arme dans sa direction, un sourire qui fleurissait sur son visage pâle. Damara eut un soupir et lui demanda, d'une voix très rauque pour son âge :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Le sourire de la fillette s'élargie. Visiblement, elle attendait avec impatience cette question et se mit à sautiller.

« Tu viens jouer dehors avec moi ? S'il te plait s'il te plait ?

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi ? »

Damara la fixa un moment, l'air presqu'hautain. Meulin venait souvent frapper à sa porte pour lui demander de jouer avec elle – et comme à chaque fois, elle se heurtait à la même réponse. Un « non » glacial, franc. Ce « non » que Damara imaginait résonner dans la petite tête chevelue qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Cette dernière gonfla ses joues rougies par le froid, visiblement vexée par cette réponse qui ne lui convenait pas. Elle s'avança un peu – un pas, à peine, qui la fit rentrer dans la maison. Elle fixa Damara, les sourcils froncés.

« Viens jouer avec moi. »

Sa voix était soudainement bien moins douce et s'apparentait moins à la petite fille qu'elle était. Meulin abordait un air plus sérieux et sa demande sonnait comme un ordre. La préadolescente ne fit pas de remarque, malgré son étonnement de ce soudain changement de comportement.

Avec un soupir, elle dit :

« J'arrive, si tu y tiens. Rentre, le temps que je me prépare. »

La fillette redevint douce comme un cœur et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle suivit Damara jusqu'à sa chambre – petite pièce carrée et mal rangée. Et la fenêtre, la grande fenêtre contre laquelle Meulin se colla presqu'immédiatement. La propriétaire des lieux émit un nouveau soupir et fouilla dans son armoire. Elle n'avait quasiment que des jupes. Courtes. Très. Elle s'empara de sa préférée, rouge rouillée, qu'elle enfila avec trois paires de collants noirs pour ne pas trop souffrir du froid à l'extérieur – elle ne comptait pas y rester, de toute façon. Elle se demandait encore pour quelle raison est-ce qu'elle avait accepté de sortir. Encore plus avec cette enfant qu'elle jugeait déjà stupide. Idiote. Surexcitée – et Damara ne supportait pas les enfants stupides, idiotes, et surexcitées. Elle supportait déjà Aradia, huit ans et quelques dents manquantes, à longueur de journée, alors avoir sur le dos cette morveuse. L'idée n'était pas plaisante, mais elle devrait s'y accommoder, ne serait-ce que le temps d'une après-midi. Peut-être un peu moins, avec de la chance.

Ses collants enfilés, elle s'empara d'une veste. Deux. Sensible au froid, elle préférait superposer le plus de couches possibles sur elle, bien qu'elle se doutait depuis un moment que son amour des vêtements légers et extrêmement trop courts – sa mère ne cessait de s'en plaindre, tandis que son père n'en avait plus rien à faire. Mais son père n'avait plus rien à faire de grand-chose. Il devait sans doute être encore enfermé dans une pièce, dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Mais Damara n'en avait plus rien à faire. Rien du tout. – lui coûterait cher, un jour de neige.

Songer à son géniteur était quelque chose d'à la fois douloureux et stupide. Un sourire amer et cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres qui n'étaient, pour une fois, pas maquillées. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants et la préadolescente pensa aux diverses façons qu'elle avait déjà imaginé pour mettre un terme à la vie de son père. Elle le trouvait pathétique, misérable, écœurant. Si pitoyable qu'on ne le pleurait plus ou ne riait plus, sur son chemin on l'ignorait, simplement. Et personne ne se préoccupait de ce vieil homme et de son ventre lourd quand il s'écrasait sur le sol. Ah, elle l'imaginait bien s'écraser dans la neige, dans une pente. Peut-être qu'il roulerait. Qu'il grossirait encore plus jusqu'à former un tas obèse et immaculé. Quoique teinté de rouge. Elle se mit à rire, jusqu'à se pliée en deux, jusqu'à ce que son rire en devienne douloureux – la crise passée, et des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues de cet élan, elle fixa Meulin qui la dévisageait de ses grands yeux olive.

« Pourquoi tu ris ?

-Et toi, j't'en pose des questions peut-être.

-Tu viens de le faire. Pourquoi tu pleures aussi ? Comment on peut faire les deux ? »

Damara essuya les quelques larmes qui mouillaient ses joues. Elle reprit ensuite son air impassible et blasé, tout en s'acharnant à chasser l'image de son père pour ne pas se remettre à rire – à vrai dire, elle se serait presque sentie mal d'être amusée à ce point par la mort. Presque. Elle termina de s'habiller et se rendit dans la salle-de-bain sans avoir répondu à Meulin qui la suivit et insista, imperturbable.

« Pourquoi tu pleures et tu ris ?

-Quand on rit trop, on se met à pleurer, dit rapidement la préadolescente devant son miroir.

-Pourquoi tu riais ?

-Ca te regarde pas, la mioche. Sois déjà contente que je sorte, m'en demande pas trop ou je te jure que je t'éclate la tête. »

D'une main étrangement experte pour son âge, elle décora son visage de rouge. Rouge foncé, rouillé. Non pas sanglant, mais plus éteint, plus vieux, plus oublié. Ses paupières, ses lèvres, quelque peu ses joues. Maquillée, elle sortit de sa salle-de-bain et descendit les escaliers, Meulin sur les talons. La gamine ne disait plus rien – tant mieux, pensait Damara, fort. Tant mieux.

Après avoir enfilé sa veste préférée, elle quitta la maison, sans un mot. Sa mère et sa sœur cadette l'avaient désertée une heure plus tôt pour se rendre au cabinet du médecin à cause de douleurs au ventre. Pauvre petite Aradia, pensa ironiquement sa sœur. Sa génitrice ressemblait à une mère poule – à une mère, simplement, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais su être, selon la jeune fille, pour son ainée. Parfois, elle pensait que la petite dernière de la famille avait de la chance. Et que ce n'était pas juste. Mais rien n'était juste dans ce monde. Cette pensée la fit de nouveau sourire, à peine, et elle quitta la chaleur de sa maison pour le froid extérieur.

« Hé, Damara !

-Quoi ?

-Tu veux pas te baisser ? »

La préadolescente obéit à contrecœur et, alors que Meulin la fixait, elle sentit une bouche se poser contre la sienne et se retirer tout aussi rapidement.

« Pour te dire merci ! »

La fillette abordait un sourire fier, teinté du rouge à lèvres de Damara qui rougissait malgré elle. Dans la fleur de l'âge, et même s'il lui arrivait souvent de dire le contraire, elle s'était imaginée dans les bras d'un garçon pour son premier baisé, peut-être quelque chose de romantique, même. Et l'idée que ce soit cette gamine qui –

Mon Dieu.

Damara secoua la tête pour oublier cette humiliation et s'avança dans l'immensité blanche. La neige était montée haut et, alors qu'elle fixait le sol, une boule s'écrasa sur son visage. La préadolescente, rouge de colère, se redressa et regarda autour d'elle jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'arrêtent sur Meulin qui souriait comme une idiote.

« Tu te crois drôle ?

-T'aurais dû voir ta tête ! »

La fillette lui lança une seconde boule et, vexée, la jeune fille se baissa dans l'intention de se vengée, inutilement. A peine avait-elle formée sa première arme que d'autres lui pleuvaient dessus.

« Je vais te tuer gamine !

-Essaye de m'attraper pour voir alors ! »

Meulin lui fit un grand sourire et tourna ses talons pour commencer à courir dans la neige. Plus grande et plus rapide qu'elle, Damara réussit à la rattraper sans mal et lui enfonça le visage dans la neige. La petite fille se redressa, les larmes aux yeux, et lui tira la langue.

« Je t'avais prévenue, gamine. J'vais pas rester toute la nuit, non plus.

-On fait un bonhomme de neige ? »

La fillette venait de retirer un de ses gants pour essuyer ses yeux et fixait désormais Damara. Meulin se refusait à pleurer, à être une enfant, parce qu'elle savait pertinemment que la préadolescence ne supportait pas ça. Et Meulin se refusait à la laisser partir aussi bêtement. Elle remit son gant et tira sa compagne de jeu jusqu'au parc en face. Elle fit bien attention sur la route, comme sa mère le lui avait apprit et marcha lentement pour ne pas glisser. Une fois de l'autre coté, sa main nue toujours à serrer celle gelée de Damara – pourquoi n'avait-elle pas prit de gants ? Cette question intriguait l'enfant qui ne la formula cependant pas.

Cette dernière regarda le parc sous la neige, la balançoire sans doute congelée et soupira.

« C'est vraiment un temps de merde.

-C'est bien la neige !

-C'est de la merde, comme le reste, d'ailleurs. Je vois pas comment des gamins peuvent aimer ça. C'est froid en plus.

-Normal, c'est de la neige. La neige c'est pas chaud.

-Donc c'est chiant, je viens de le prouver A+B, donc fin du débat. »

Meulin la regarda un moment, l'air peu convaincue, et la lâcha pour remettre son gant. Elle se mit en tête de former une boule qui ressemblait plus à un tas informe de neige et, Damara, devant le spectacle qu'elle jugeait pathétique, se mit en tête de l'aider. Un peu, rien qu'un peu – elle ne plongeait pas ses mains pâles dans la neige, et ces dernières ne rougissaient pas. Elle ne dessinait pas de ses doigts fins le bas du corps, puis le buste, puis la tête elle ne fouillait pas, à ne plus rien sentir, des cailloux ou des branches mortes pour lui donner un visage. Damara n'aurait jamais rien fait de tout cela, et encore moins pour une fillette idiote. Mais, alors que sa lèvre inférieure commençait à prendre une petite teinte bleuté, elle vit – bien incapable de sentir - sur ses mains des petits doigts d'enfant qui serraient et frottaient pour la réchauffer. Elle vit ensuite le sourire désolé de Meulin qui la tira jusque chez elle.

La nuit commençait à tomber, alors. Il n'était pourtant pas tard. C'était les ravages de l'hiver.

« Rentre chez toi, demi-portion, il va commencer à faire nuit.

-Je sais. Merci d'avoir joué avec moi.

-Tu m'as pourri l'après midi.

-Tu voudras bien revenir demain ?

-Oui. Va crever dans la nuit.

-A demain alors ! »

Meulin eu un sourire auquel Damara répondit presque. La gamine partie et laissa la préadolescente qui secoua la tête.

A demain, hein ?


End file.
